La Vez que Wally Lo Arruinó (Pero Supo Arreglarlo)
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Y es que muchas veces era un torpe que vivía bien mientras tuviera comida, chicas para coquetear y su fiel amigo. Pero aquella plática le hace pensar la verdad sobre lo último, dándose cuenta que es lo más importante en su vida. Sin embargo nunca sabe cómo hacer las cosas correctamente, por eso es que esta vez necesita actuar correctamente si quiere que todo este bien. BIRDFLASH


_**ADVERTENCIA:** un poquito de Slash de esta parejita, para que no se pierda la costumbre. Un BirdFlash para las masas necesitas de esta parejita de la cual casi no tenemos cosas en español._

 _ **NOTA:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así estos dos terminarían juntos como los inseparables que eran. Realmente no tiene una base cronológica, pero puedo verlo perfectamente planteado hasta antes que se hiciera más grande el grupo._

* * *

-¡Estoy harta Wally! No puedo con esto.. ¿Un día sí y el otro también?-gruñó la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos antes de golpear el pecho del pelirrojo-en verdad, no te entiendo para nada-musito mirándole, entrecerrando aún más los ojos, volviéndolos unas rendijas

-no hay nada que entender Artemisa, ¡Dick es mi mejor amigo!-respondió frunciendo el ceño, negando un poco antes de cruzarse de brazos-además, ¡Tú no tienes por qué renegar, no somos nada! ¡Y no me gusta que me celes!-

-¡Pues puedes irte! Nadie te va a impedir que te largues esta vez, pero piénsalo bien..porque si pones un solo pie fuera de esta habitación te juro que será la última vez que tengas una oportunidad conmigo West-

Y tan pronto aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios, la rubia se arrepintió pues el contrario ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su recámara.

* * *

-es que lo odio tío, ¡En verdad!-susurró el pelirrojo, llevándose a los labios la pajilla, absorbiendo con fuerza de su malteada-es linda, pero ya no me gusta de esa manera; no me gusta que me cele o que este revisando mis cosas, o que hable mal de Dick. Creo que se le olvida que prácticamente es nuestro líder, ¡Porque obviamente es el mejor! En la última misión hackeó en menos de un minuto el sistema de seguridad y..-

-wooh, momento niño..-musito el mayor en una risita, mirando al contrario y como asentía antes de casi comerse su hamburguesa de un bocado-para empezar, es obvio que Artemisa se ponga celosa sin le gustas tanto, en segunda tiene razón..hablas demasiado de Dick, más que nunca y entiendo que es tu mejor amigo y todo eso pero si pudieras verte cuando lo mencionas-susurró aguantando una nueva risita

-¿Eh? No noto nada extraño tío, es mi mejor amigo..es obvio que quiero hablar de él y más cuando hace cosas tan geniales-respondió con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros antes de seguir comiendo-Dick me gusta, ¿Sí? ¡Es lo normal! Nadie puede entenderme como él y yo lo entiendo, somos una dupla increíble, y lo saben-

-¿Y has pensado en qué manera te gusta, Wally?-cuestionó apenas, observando como su sobrino regresaba lentamente la comida al plato antes de boquear un poco discretamente mientras se sonrojaba un tanto antes de esconderse en su bebida.

Barry Allen lo había hecho de nuevo con Wally West.

* * *

Aún era de madrugada; hacía no más de 5 minutos que había mirado el reloj y justo en ese instante sentía que el tiempo jamás pasaría, que se quedaría congelado el resto de su existencia. Eran las 3:38 y aún se seguía preguntando porque había hablado con su querido tío Barry; cierto, además de Dick, era la única persona en que confiaba para hablar de cualquier tema. Entonces, recapitulando..pudo haber ido donde el petirrojo, hablar hasta hartarse o que doliera la garganta y quedarse afónico–lo que pasase primero–y después haber visto una película de zombies o algo por el estilo. Pero no, al final se había declinado por la comida grasosa del rubio, después de todo no le hubiera que el bonito rostro de Dick se distorsionara al escucharlo quejarse de Artemisa.

-oh viejo, has pensado que tiene un bonito rostro-susurró para sí mismo en la oscuridad, llevando sus manos a cubrir su propio rostro-aunque lo han dicho también los demás..pero lo bonito son sus ojos, incluso esa sonrisa. Igual tiene un buen cuerpo a pesar de ser pequeño..y esas piernas que llevan directo a..-

Yep, aquel borrón de colores chillantes era Wally corriendo a través de la cuidad para no morir al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado sobre su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras.

* * *

-Wallace Rudolph West..-escuchó aquel nombre junto con aquel timbre de voz y supo que lo que venía no era bueno, estaba metido en problemas muy grandes-¿Puedes decirme porque has estado ignorando mis mensajes, mis llamadas y a MI persona?-

-estas alucinando Grayson..-respondió suavemente, intentando que el temor no se viera reflejado en su rostro; y es que conocía perfectamente al pupilo de Batman, que le hablara tan seco solo significaba que realmente estaba enojado-solo he estado ocupado como para estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, no eres el centro del universo-susurró encogiéndose de hombros, buscando de reojo la reacción ajena. Un golpe quizá, de esos que al bajito le salían tan bien, pero solo encontró los labios apretados y la mirada baja-¿Dick?-

-te puedes ir al diablo Rudolph..-musito apenas, dando media vuelta con la intención de salir de ahí, aunque apretando el paso ante la ahora curiosa mirada de M'gann y Kaldur que iban llegando.

¿Era su imaginación o lo que había alcanzado a ver eran lágrimas? No podía soportar eso, no tenía el corazón para ver a su mejor amigo de aquella manera, por lo que se puso de pie, bastante seguro de ir tras el menor ¡Porque debía de hablar con él! Pero una mano firme se cerró en torno a su muñeca, apretándola un tanto

-si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien..estamos hartos de sus coqueteos y juegos infantiles sin que hagan algo al respecto-musito con el ceño fruncido Conner, mirándole fijamente-no lo hagas preocuparse más de lo que ha estado estos días por tu estúpida actitud-susurró soltándolo lentamente, dejando en el aire bailando la amenaza. Wally tenía la impresión de que quería decir algo más pero no lo hacía por la presencia de los otros dos-solo no sea imbécil..-

Solo pudo asentir suavemente, apresurándose a salir de la base como alma que llevaba el diablo, como se lo había dicho Dick. ¿En verdad habían estado coqueteando? Es decir, para Wally siempre resultaba sencillo y de lo más normal elogiar al ojiazul, jugar bromas con él y aprovechar todo momento para un poco de contacto físico, ya fueran abrazos o besos sutiles en la mejilla. Aunque debía de admitir que le hacía demasiado feliz que el menor solo le permitiera a él hacer todos aquellos actos de cariño. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era demasiado obvio. Y quería darse de topes en la pared por idiota.

-¡Dick! ¡Oye Dick! Ven aquí viejo, lo siento ¿sí?-susurró apenas, observando a todos lados bastante irritado, pero más que nada preocupado. Grayson podía defenderse solo, estaba más que consciente de ese hecho pero también era pequeño y más de una vez había tenido problemas con acosadores. Era entonces cuando el pelirrojo fungía como guardaespaldas-¡DICK!-

-¿Podrías callarte? Ya te escuche..-musito con calma, suspirando un poco antes de pararse frente a el ojiverde, observándolo un momento antes de comenzar a caminar, internándose de nuevo entre aquella vegetación frente a ellos, a lo cual el mayor solo pudo seguir sus pasos

-viejo, en serio lo siento..-comenzó el corredor, casi chocando con la espalda del acróbata, lo cual le heló por un instante la sangre-no era mi intención..-

-¿No era tu intención qué, West? ¿El ignorarme por dos semanas?, ¿El hacer que buscara a Barry para saber de ti?. ¿No era tu intención que quedara como idiota irresponsable frente a Batman solo porque no tenía cabeza para nada que no fueras tú y la preocupación?-cuestionó apretando los puños, girándose y encarándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿NO ERA TU INTENCIÓN HACERME PENSAR QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ME ODIA?-esta vez gritó, dejando que las mejillas se humedecieran.

«Se quitó el antifaz solo porque le he hecho sentir mal. Dick lleva los ojos despejados» pensó el pelirrojo mirando algo incrédulo la escena frente a sus ojos. Cierto que no era la primera vez que el pelinegro le dejaba ver su rostro completamente al descubierto, pero si la primera que le veía llorar de aquella manera y todo por su culpa, por ser un estúpido que solo pensó en sí mismo aquellos días.

-no..no te odio Dick..-susurró acercándose lentamente el par de pasos que les separaba-es solo que estos días he tenido que resolver algunos problemas muy pero muy personales-expuso con calma, suspirando y envolviendo con cuidado el cuerpo del petirrojo, sintiendo como se estremecía al contener los sollozos

-eres un jodido idiota, ¿No pudiste decirme eso antes de que sintiera como un tonto?-cuestionó con la voz algo rota, aferrándose más al cuerpo del contrario, suspirando al recibir aquellas caricias suaves en su cabello

-lo sé viejo, por eso te pido disculpas..lo que daría porque no pasaras estos malos ratos por mí-susurró suavemente, negando sin detener las caricias en aquellas hebras negras-¿Me perdonas?-

-lo hice desde hace mucho tonto, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-expuso sonriendo un poco, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho del pelirrojo-¿Wally?-

-gracias-respondió con calma, sonriendo también antes de inclinarse un poco, tomando las mejillas del pequeño, suspirando cuando este escondió tras sus párpados aquellas gemas preciosas-gracias..-repitió suavemente antes de terminar de cortar las distancias, uniendo sus labios en un beso bastante dulce y casto.

* * *

-me alegra mucho que arreglaras tus problemas con Robin, era extraño no verlos corriendo por ahí o jugando bromas-musito con suavidad la chica marciana, pasándole un plato de galletas al corredor y otra a su novio

-a mí también me alegra que estemos bien..me hacía falta estar con él-respondió con suavidad, llevándose un par de galletas a la boca-era extraño no quedarse detrás de él para cuidarlo-

-suenas más como una niñera que como su mejor amigo-susurró la rubia, entrando a la cocina y tomando una galleta del plato del corredor-incluso podría tratarte como una mascota-

-Artemisa, basta-musito la de piel verde, mirándola fijamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo lo que pienso?-respondió encarando a la otra, frunciendo el ceño-porque es lo que creo, que Robin solo se aprovecha de Wally, solo busca su bienestar-musito mirando ahora al corredor-¿Por qué lo sabes no? El grandioso Robin está enamorado del sobrino de Flash..¿No es así, Grayson?-cuestionó con malicia, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo sobre su hombro siendo seguida por los demás, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al pupilo de Batman con los labios apretados, una vieja pijama de Wally y los ojos–aquellos azules y profundos–abiertos a más no poder

-viejo, Dick, no es lo que..-y el corredor no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más pues el pelinegro ya había regresado en sus pasos con prisa-eres horrible Artemisa, es la última vez que te lo diré: ¡NO ME INTERESAS! Y no te metas con Dick-musito antes de ponerse de pie por completo para ir tras el menor, buscándolo con prisa en su recámara pero al no encontrarlo supo dónde estaba protegido-hey, hola Dick..-susurró suavemente, entrando a su propia habitación, encendiendo la luz y encontrando a un ojiazul envuelto en las sábanas

-hola Wally..-respondió con calma, sentándose lentamente, mirándolo un momento antes de desviarse a la pared-umhp..lo que dijo Artemisa..-

-no importa lo que ella diga..-le cortó negando, cerrando tras de él y acercándose al menor sonriendo un poco-lo que importa es lo que TU digas así que dime, ¿Estás enamorado de mí?-cuestionó suavecito, buscando con sus ojos verdes los azules-Dick..-

-si Wally, lo estoy, pero..-

-¡Ah! Qué bueno, hubiera sido incomodo ser el único enamorado de su mejor amigo-le cortó de nuevo, soltando una risita algo divertido antes de inclinarse a juntar ambas frentes-¿Por qué no llevas tu antifaz?-

-pensaba contarles a los chicos un poco más de mí, ya sabes..casi lo que tú sabes hasta ahora-respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo un poco antes de encontrar por fin sus ojos-entonces..¿Me amas?-

-claro viejo, muchísimo..-susurró suavemente, acariciando las mejillas ajenas antes de comenzar a imprimir una serie de besos en aquellas mejillas algo pálidas, disfrutando de la suavidad-te amo Dick Grayson, y no solo como mi mejor amigo–

-yo también te amo Wally West-sonrió con calma, encogiéndose de hombros antes de abrazarle con fuerza-gracias..-

-no es nada Dick, no lo es..-respondió con suavidad, tomando sus mejillas antes de besarle un poco-¿Aún quieres presentarte ante el equipo?-

-solo si puedo presentarte como mi novio-expuso sonriendo, jugando un poco nervioso con sus dedos

-puedes presentarme como quieras..-susurró soltando una risita, tomándolo en brazos y apresurándose de regreso a la cocina, esperando encontrar aun galletas.

* * *

-umhp..feliz aniversario Wally-susurró apenado el pelinegro, sonrojándose un poco

-¡No debiste Dick!-respondió el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándole con fuerza

De aquel día había pasado un año. El grupo aún estaba sorprendido del arranque del corredor, pero cuando habían visto venir a este con el petirrojo en brazos, los ánimos se calmaron, e incluso habían tomado más que bien aquella plática sobre su identidad y la no tan nueva o sorpresiva relación de aquel par. Después de todo fue demasiado sencillo pues las cosas no cambiaron mucho, claro a excepción de algunos besos entre los pupilos de Batman & Flash antes y después de las misiones o en medio de alguna actividad de ocio; o de que ya podían dormir uno en la habitación del otro sin tener que despertar temprano para regresar a su propia habitación. También fue divertido burlarse por los momentos de Dick y su descubierta costumbre por usar las camisetas de Wally. Definitivamente los chicos habían llevado demasiado bien aquella situación–incluso Artemisa, aunque con ella fue más duro–pues después de todo no existía mucha diferencia entre las relaciones con los demás.

-solo se cumple un primer aniversario una vez, ¿Sabes? Déjame mimarte..-musito bajito el pelinegro, rodeando con suavidad el cuello del mayor, besándole castamente y recibiendo gustoso las caricias en su espalda

-eso lo sé..aún no puedo creer que sea el primero, siento que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para decir que es uno; parecemos pareja de ancianos Dick, nos conocemos demasiado bien-expuso suavemente, rozando con calma las narices de ambos-siempre he pensado que eres adorable-

-lo dices porque siempre te he gustado-susurró en un puchero suave, suspirando antes de tomar la mano ajena, tirando de él hasta la mesa. No era gran cosa, simplemente un par de velas y pétalos de rosas, música suave de fondo y el olor a comida recién hecha-si vomitas, diré que la comida la preparo Bruce..-musito divertido antes de hacerle tomar asiento, desapareciendo unos momentos antes de regresar con comida.

Y había sido una velada tranquila, entre risas y una plática animosa, entre pequeñas bromas y alguna que otra repetición–por parte del velocista mayormente–

-umhp, todo estuvo delicioso Dick, espero que me prepares de ese pastel más seguido-susurró con calma, acurrucando al menor entre sus brazos mientras este ronroneaba. Hacía un par de horas que habían abandonado el comedor–con todo limpio y en su lugar, no querían problemas con Batman, gracias–y ahora simplemente estaban recostados sobre la cama del petirrojo-¡Ya sé! Cada semana prepárame uno.. ¡Por favooor!-rogó el velocista, acurrucándolo aún más, aunque pareciendo más que quería estrangularlo.

-está bien, está bien pero suéltame..-respondió con calma, sonriendo y besando su barbilla cuando lo hizo-eso está mejor-musito con calma, antes d sentarse en el regazo del mayor-¿Sabes? Últimamente estuve pensando en nosotros..y que tal vez ya es momento del siguiente paso-comentó algo nervioso, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el pecho de su novio

-oh, ¿En verdad?, ¿Lo crees?-cuestionó algo sorprendido el pelirrojo, sujetando las caderas ajenas, tamborileando algo ansioso-yo puedo esperar un poco más si aún no te sientes cómodo con eso..-musito con calma, sonriendo con suavidad

-no Wally, estoy seguro..creo que podrías volverte loco si continuas usando solamente la derecha..-musito suavemente, encontrando los ojos azules con los verdes-¿O acaso ahora tú eres el que no quiere?-

-oh Dick, mi pequeño petirrojo-susurró con una sonrisa boba adornando sus facciones antes de besarle con suavidad, bajando sus manos de aquella cadera pequeña al trasero, sonriendo un poco más ante la mordida del menor.

Y no necesitaron decir algo más al respecto, simplemente sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un dulce beso mientras sus manos se perdían entre las ropas, acariciando y palpando la piel a su paso, arrancando suspiros y jadeos, deleitando al contrario con aquello. Solo unos minutos y por fin la ropa terminó en el piso, haciendo una nueva–y arrugada, MUY arrugada–alfombra, solo unos minutos y la habitación se llenó esta vez de pequeños y sutiles gruñidos mientras el pelirrojo preparaba al menor, teniendo demasiado cuidado y distrayéndolo con besos y mordidas, marcando aquella piel lechosa a su antojo, haciendo la posesión más obvia en el cuello–ahí donde el traje no alcanzaba a cubrir–. Pero al pelinegro aquello le gustaba pues él tampoco se quedaba atrás; rasguñaba la espalda, mordiendo el lóbulo a su alcance, gimiendo en este, estremeciéndose al sentirle más dentro, casi rozando aquel punto que desataba pequeños destellos de placer.

-Wally, apresúrate o te juro que..–y no terminó aquella amenaza pues el mayor ya se estaba deslizando dentro de él con una velocidad demasiado por debajo de su promedio normal-Wa..-

-shh..ya te escuche, ¿De acuerdo? Iremos lento, lo más que me sea posible-musito con calma, terminando de hundirse en aquella calidez, besándole con ternura mientras unía sus manos con suavidad-te amo-

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a moverse, de manera lenta y suave, uno en contra del otro, sujetándose con firmeza y besando con ansia; disfrutando del cuerpo ajeno en aquel acto que si bien para muchos solo era algo carnal, para ellos significaba más que eso: era la unión de sus almas. Y eso fue más obvio cuando el orgasmo azotó, dejándolos cansados, satisfechos y tranquilos después de la explosión de colores.

-¿Y bien Dick?-cuestionó con calma el ojiverde, llenando de besos al mencionado, permitiéndole que se acomodara mejor sobre su pecho

-increíble-musito con suavidad, suspirando un poco mientras se acurrucaba ansioso en aquel calor tan agradable que emitía el mayor

Un par de risas, algún tanto de besos y otra ronda fueron los que necesitaron para finalizar la noche, para dejar más claro que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que solo se necesitaban entre ellos a la perfección, que el cuerpo del otro era su hogar.

Porque siempre habían sido solo ellos, desde aquella primera vez en que sus mentores les presentaron; porque siempre habían sido BirdFlash, el pequeño velocista y el Chico Maravilla, Kid Flash y Robin, Wallace Rudolph West y Richard Dick Grayson.


End file.
